polandballfandomcom_sk-20200215-history
Terminológia
Táto stránka je nekompletným zoznamom slovníka a terminológie Polandball univerza a komiksov. Značky používané na slovenskej Polandball wiki EN - pokiaľ uvidíte uvedenú skratku pred popiskom obrázku, znamená to že komiks na obrázku je v angličtine. Anschluss �� (slovensky: '''anšlus') Originálne používaný nacistami, anschluss sa používal na označenie pričlenenia Rakúskoball ku Nacistickému Nemeckoball, teraz je anschluss používaný Nemeckoball and Reichtangle pri zaberaní hliny ostatných štátov. Fráza je občas nasledovaná slovom ''zeit. Existujú aj formy anschlussu pre ostatné štáty - napríklad Brazílske Impériumball používa "ãoxluss". Börk �� Börk je slovo bez významu pochádzajúce z Muppets Show Swedish Chef1. Nemá význam pretože bolo vymyslené čisto z toho dôvodu aby znelo "švédsky". When it was integrated into the meme, this word has been used to define an exclamation made by a country, each of the latter having its own version, listed here below. Niekoľko komiksov bolo vytvorených o Švédsku používajúc börk na premenu ostatných štátov na zombíkov, zapríčiňujúc tým Börkokalypsu. 'KNIHA BÖRK(U)' NAPÍSALO ŠVÉDSKOBALL * Švédskoball Börk börk * Albánskoball Shqip shqip * Antarktídaball NOOT NOOT/Cold cold/Zima zima/Chlad chlad * Argentínaball Che che * Austráliaball Oi oi * Azerbajdžanball Həri Həri * Bahamyball Waka Waka * Belgickoball Waffle waffle * Bieloruskoball Bulba bulba * Bolíviaball Mar mar * Bhutánball Druk druk/ohm ohm * Bosna a Hercegovinaball Ba Ba * Botswanaball 'Beep boop * 'Brazíliaball Hue hue * Bulharskoball Düner düner * Čadball Haram Haram / Sahel sahel * Českoball Pivko pivko * Čileball Weon weon * Čínaball Aiya aiya * Ekvádorball 'Bananas Bananas/Banány banány * 'Kostarikaball Tico Tico * Kubaball Castro castro * * Dánskoball Øl øl * [[Dominicaball|'Dominikaball']] Honk Honk * Konžská DRball Mbwane mbwane * Egyptball Misr misr * Estónskoball Möh möh/Nordic Nordic/Severský severský * EUball Euro euro * Faerské Ostrovyball Bðrk bðrk * Fínskoball Perkele perkele * Francúzska Guyanaball Mêr mêr * Francúzska Polynéziaball Bora bora * Francúzskoball Boûin boûin/Hon hon * Ghanaball Ghana ghana * Gréckoball Gyro gyro * Grónskoball Aap aap/Noot noot * Gruzínskoball Kartvel kartvel * [[Guaraníball|'Guaraníball']] Indiós indiós * Guatemalaball Maya maya * Hong Kongball Wai Wai * Chorvátskoball Kaj Kaj * Indiaball Cow Cow/Krava krava * Indonéziaball Satay satay * Iránball Ayatollah ayatollah * ISISball 'Allahuakbar allahuakbar/ Oil oil/ Isis isis/ Allah allah * 'Islandball Björk björk * Írskoball Ól ól * Izraelcube Oy Vey Oy Vey * Jamajkaball Reggae reggae / Rasta rasta / Ganja ganja * Japonskoball Desu desu * Kanadaball Timber Timber / Bois Bois / Eh Eh * Kapverdyball Cabo cabo * Kazachbrick Jagshemash jagshemash / Potassium potassium * Kiribatiball Drown drown/Utopenec utopenec * Kolumbiaball 'Coffee Coffee/Káva káva/Shakira Shakira * 'Kurdistanball Gosht gosht * [[Kyrgyzstanball|'Kyrgyzstanball']] Manas manas * Libanonball 'Yalla Yalla * 'Lichtenštajnskoball Lie lie * Litvaball 'Vytis Vytis * 'Lotyšskoball 'Potato potato/Zemiak zemiak * 'Macedónskoball FYROM fyrom * Maďarskoball Magyar Magyar/Maďar Maďar/Pàprìka pàprìka/ Numa numa * Malajziaball Lepak lepak * Mauritániaball Slaves Slaves/Otroci otroci * Mexikoball Taco taco * Microballs Relevant Relevant/Relevancia relevancia/Micro Micro/Mikro mikro * Mongolskoball Mongol mongol * Marokoball Maghrib maghrib * NepalRawr RAWR * Nemeckoball Wörk wörk * Netherlandsball Tulp tulp * New Zealandball Ka ora ka ora * Nigeriaball Scam scam * North Koreaball Bajil Bajil * Norwayball Børk børk * Pakistanball Bak bak * Palestineball Nakba nakba * Palauball Jellyfish Jellyfish * Panamaball Canal canal * Peruball Inca inca * Philippinesball Duterte Duterte/Balut Balut/Aldub Aldub/Enrique Gil Enrique Gil * Polandball Flaczki flaczki / Kurwa kurwa * Portugalball Ão Ão * [[Puerto Ricoball|'Puerto Ricoball']] Puerrrto Puerrrto * Rakúskoball Wörgl wörgl * Rómball Fer fer * Romaniaball Mici Mici * Russiaball Putin putin / cyкa cyкa / vodka vodka * Samiball Jòik jòik * Saudi Arabiaball Allah Allah / Haram haram * Serbiaball Бре бре (Bre bre) * Seychellesball Sey sey * [[San Marinoball|'San Marinoball']]' '''Libertas Libertas * 'South Africaball' Click click * 'South Koreaball' Kh kh kh * 'Spainbal Ol'è olè * 'Sri Lankaball' Sri Sri * 'Svalbardball' Seeds Seeds * 'Switzerlandball' Bäzli bäzli * [[Tajikistanball|'Tajikistanball']]' Somoni somoni * '''Talianskoball Pizza pizza / Aoh aoh / Italy Italy * Thailandball Same same / 555 * Tibetball Lama lama/ohm ohm * Tringapore Iya iya / Lah lah * Turkeyball Kebab kebab / Atatürk Atatürk / Gobble Gobble * [[Turkmenistanball|'Turkmenistanball']] Ruhnama ruhnama * UAEball Oil oil * UKball Pork pork / Oi oi / Wot wot * Ukraineball Слава Україні / Putin huilo * Uruguayball Mate mate * USAball Burger burger * Uzbekistanball Lazgi lazgi * Vanuatuball Vatu vatu * Vaticanball Pope pope/Amen, amen * Venezuelaball Chávez chávez * Vietnamball Nam Nam / Bat dau tu nay / Nguyễn Nguyễn * Zimbabweball Inflate inflate * Zambiaball Escalator Escalator 'HISTORICAL BÖRKS' * Carthageball- Hannibal Hannibal * Communismball Vodka vodka or ''Lenin Lenin * 'CSAball'- Slavery slavery * 'East Germanyball'- Stasi stasi * 'Francoist Spainball'- Franco Franco * 'German Empireball'- Kaiser Kaiser * 'Khazariacube'- Jew Jew * 'Kingdom of Jerusalemball' (along with crusaders) - Deus Vult * 'Mongol Empireball'- Khan Khan * 'Naziball'- Heil heil * 'Orange Free Stateball'- Boer boer * 'Pahlavi Iranball'- Sha sha * 'Phoeniciaball-''' Trade Trade * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball- Grunwald grunwald * Polish Underground Stateball- Uprising uprising * Kingdom of Prussiaball- Ostsiedlung ostsiedlung * Reichtangle- Reich reich * Republic of Chinaball- Sun sun * Second Polish Republicball 'Piłsudski Piłsudski * 'Soviet Unionball- Коммунизм Коммунизм * SPQRball- Caesar caesar * Transvaalball- Boer boer * Union of South Africaball- Apartheid apartheid * Venezuelaball- (till 2006) Chamo chamo * White Movementball 'Tsar tsar * 'Yugoslaviaball- Yugo yugo * Zulu Kingdomball - Shaka shaka 'CAVEBÖRKS AND CUEBÖRKS' * 1ball Rice Rice * 2ball Ευρώ Ευρώ * 3ball Buffalo buffalo * 4ball Ug ug * 5ball Didgeridoo didgeridoo * 6ball Ayy LMAO Ayy LMAO * 7ball Seas seas * 8ball Click click *Navajoball Navajo navajo